


Test and Recognize

by easycures



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Walter White Being an Asshole, Whump, it is HEAVY dubcon though, no actual noncon the tag is just a precaution, porno quality dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: “Dare I even ask how old you are, Jesse?” Mr. White sighed, it was an acknowledgment of Jesse’s hesitation, he realized.“Seventeen,” Jesse continued to stare at the floor and rubbed his palm from the edge of his jaw to the back of his neck, trying to dispel some of the shame he felt. “Does that make you change your mind?”“I suppose not,” Mr. White sighed, his gaze also shifting to the floor. “We’ve come this far already.”Translation? ‘We’re going to hell anyway.’———The classic student/teacher fic you've seen a thousand times that a demon possessed me to write anyway
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Test and Recognize

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF shout out to Scallop's fic "Something to Offer" which has a inspired me to write my own teacher/student extra-credit-for-blowjobs fic. I tried to make this fic my own and explore some different stuff, but I have to give them HUGE credit for inspiring me! Please go read it! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788694
> 
>  **PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!!** This is very much a whump / dead dove kinda fic. I just wanted to do breakdown of whats contained in here, to make sure everyone knows what they're getting into, stay safe and know your limits guys!  
>  **Dubious consent**  
>  -This is the dubconniest of dubcon. Both parties agree initially but there is obvious hesitation and later heavy regret. Its Messy  
>  **Underage**  
>  -Jesse is 17  
> -This is a highschool teacher/student fic and there is a big power imbalance despite Jesse being the one who initiates  
>  **Rape/non-con**  
>  -One use of the word “rape” in a passing remark  
> -Like I said, this is extreme dubcon, it isn't outright noncon though, but I thought I would better be safe than sorry and tag it anyway!

It was a suggestion straight out of a porno.

“You want to get extra credit _how_ , Jesse?” The gravel of the Mr. White’s voice made Jesse flinch. _Yeah, this was a bad fucking idea._

“You heard me, Mr. White,” The smart move would be to back off and shut up, hope Mr. White would just forget about it and Jesse could go on his way to shrivel up and die from shame—and, of course, fail the class— but he was panicking and the words wouldn’t stop slipping out. “Thought I was the one failing a science class but looks like you’re the one who doesn’t wanna experiment.” _More porno-quality lines, good job moron_. 

“Now, hold on,” Mr. White’s expression softened, and his voice contained none of the bite from before. “I never said I didn’t want to.”

_Fuck._

Dead silence filled the room.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Jesse had been expecting failure, doing all the mental prep-work for the post-rejection shame that he had barely considered what he would do if his request succeeded. He swallowed. “So, you’ll _seriously_ give me extra credit if I, uh- if I suck your dick?”

“Your words, Jesse, but if that is what you’re proposing— I accept.”

“Yo-you don’t need any convincing or anything? You’re just cool with this?”

“Jesse. Learn to take yes for an answer.” Though his voice was still calm and level, his matter-of-fact tone shook Jesse even more.

“Okay, great, then I’ll just—uh,” Jesse realized he had started fidgeting, big-time. Squeaks of rubber on linoleum rung in his ears as he noticed how he was scuffing his shoe along the floor, and his oversized hoodie sleeves were the only thing preventing him from picking his palms raw as he grated his nails over them. He wasn’t making eye-contact with Mr. White.

Again, silence was the only thing that filled the room.

_Fuck._

“Dare I even ask how old you are, Jesse?” Mr. White sighed, it was an acknowledgment of Jesse’s hesitation, he realized.

“Seventeen,” Jesse continued to stare at the floor and rubbed his palm from the edge of his jaw to the back of his neck, trying to dispel some of the shame he felt. “Does that make you change your mind?”

“I suppose not,” Mr. White sighed, his gaze also shifting to the floor. “We’ve come this far already.”

 _Translation? ‘We’re going to hell anyway_.’

A moment passed, both of them refusing to look at anything but the floor. Despite his preposition of the event, Jesse dreaded what was coming— and he guessed by Mr. White’s subtle stalling, in some way, he did too.

“Well, we might as well start this,” Mr. White said with a heavy exhale, before pointing to the floor in front of him, still not making eye-contact. “Kneel.”

Jesse tried to close the gap between him and his teacher as casually as he could before getting in position, one knee at a time. Not knowing what to do next, he patted his fists, balled up around the cuff of his sleeves, against his thighs. “So, are you gonna, like, take it out or what?

“Right.” Mr. White almost seemed taken off guard by Jesse’s prodding, like his mind was somewhere else, and he fumbled with his belt and zipper, finally pulling out his half-hard cock.

Jesse tried not to look at it, the reality of his situation sunk the hole in his stomach deeper and deeper by the second. It filled his peripheral vision more and more as his teacher tugged at it to bring himself to a full erection. He swallowed and allowed his vision to blur as Mr. White’s panting became more obvious—any second from now he would be torn from his thoughts and actually have to follow through.

“—sse. _Jesse_.” Jesse snapped back to attention at the second, more forceful, use of his name— sounding exactly like whenever Mr. White called him out for not paying attention in class. _Never gonna hear that the same way again, great._

“I fucking heard you, Jesus.” Jesse shifted so he was at a better angle to take the thing and tried to think desperately on how this usually went in porn. His hand hovered awkwardly, trying with all his effort not to poke at Mr. White’s dick tentatively, finally settling on wrapping it around the base. The immediate sigh from the older man at the added pressure sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine. _Fuuuck, what am I supposed to do now? This shit is way harder than it looks_. He never noticed the pornstars fucking shaking, why was he shaking so goddamn much?

“Any day now, Jesse.” It was almost a threat.

Jesse skewed up his face, could this guy calm down and not expect so much from the virgin straight kid who was supposed to be blowing him for like two fucking seconds? Jesse looked up, finally breaking the no eye contact streak, hoping his eyes were filled with firey rage and not quivering as much as the rest of him. He lolled out his tongue in an attempt at eroticism and sunk forward onto the cock.

He immediately choked.

But Mr. White didn’t seem to notice— or if he did, he didn’t fucking care. A groan sneaked past his gritted teeth and a hand met the back of Jesse’s head, stroking through his hair.

Jesse hadn’t taken all of his cock in a single motion like he had hoped to, but it was enough to graze the back of his throat and surround his teacher’s cock in wet, warm tightness. Mr. White’s hand was just resting on his head, as if it was more of a suggestion than any enforcing power, so Jesse drew back enough to take a breath, and sunk back down the cock, stroking the underside with his tongue. Another moan. _Guess that’s the right shit to do_ , so he kept it up, moving back and forth, trying to keep his teeth from grazing flesh.

“Jesse,” Mr. White still wasn’t looking at him, but he had his eyes closed as if he was savoring the moment. “Wait.”

At the request Jesse paused, and Mr. White began to control his movements instead— not tugging on Jesse’s hair, but rather just using the firm pressure of his fingertips to push the student’s throat more onto his cock. Jesse was far beyond gagging at this point— the cock lodged so deep in his throat— but his eyes still watered bitterly. His breathing halted as his throat was too full to allow any air to travel through to his lungs. He tried to shake his head and beg for release, but Mr. White was unyielding, his fingers digging into the nape of Jesse’s neck, the sharp pressure contrasting to his thumb gently stroking over Jesse’s downy hair. _Is this a fucking joke? Is he playing with me while I’m fucking choking down here?_ A tear bubbled over Jesse’s cheek, hot with embarrassment and desperate for air. In a last-ditch effort, Jesse patted desperately the teacher’s leg as if he were timing out— not wanting to risk whatever punishment bared-teeth could bring him.

Mr. White sighed— like he was fucking _disappointed_ — and this time his fingers did twist into Jesse’s hair, pulling him off his cock and plummeting the kneeling boy into a fit of coughs as he tried to regain his breath.

“Shut up,” Jesse choked out between cough-sobs. “If you’re gonna say some shit about ‘applying myself’ again, I don’t wanna here it.”

He wasn’t looking at Mr. White again, but out of the corner of his eye he caught an uncharacteristically cruel grimace. “First of all: Do not tell _me_ to ‘shut up.’” Mr. White’s voice made the very fucking air taste bitter— or maybe that was still the taste of his pre-cum poisoning Jesse’s tongue— “Secondly: _You_ came to me for help. Why was I under the impression that you could, for once, handle it?

 _Jesus, does he think I’m a little fucking whore?_ Jesse’s vision blurred from the swelling of tears. _Guess I’m not even good at that, whoop-dee-fucking-doo, I let the great Mr. White down again_. “You were choking me, man. I- I can handle it, I’ll fucking do it, but I couldn’t breathe,” His voice hitched. “I can’t breathe with your dick just… sitting at the back of my throat like that— there’s, like, airholes and shit back there.”

Mr. White scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Shit, sorry I don’t know the technical term, _Mr. White,”_ Jesse couldn’t help the mocking emphasis in his voice, and he flinched as soon as he realized it came out, fearing an explosive reaction from his teacher. Instead, Mr. White just stood there, the florescent light reflected so sharply off his glasses that Jesse couldn’t see his eyes. “Can I just try again?”

“I don’t allow ‘re-takes’, Jesse.”

 _It’s not a fucking test, dipshit, it’s more like… statutory rape, but whatever, right?_ “Please, I- I really need this, Mr. White… Sir.”

There was an immediate snap of stillness in the air.

 _Well, that got his attention._ Jesse tried not to smirk, _guess Mr. White just really fucking wants his power-trip, huh._ Whatever amusement lingered in Jesse died as Mr. White advanced towards him. This time his hand clapped around Jesse’s jaw, squeezing it like he was some fucking dog who really, _really_ needed to open up and drop whatever shit was in his mouth. “Jesus!” He shook his head to loosen the death-grip “You don’t have to force me, Mr. White, fuck!”

The pressure released, Mr. White’s hand now simply cupping his cheek, and Jesse again looked up into the soulless reflectors of light that were Mr. White’s glasses.

After a pause, Mr. White brushed his thumb over Jesse’s lips, which Jesse met with his tongue, trying his best to look erotic, instead of the desperate and petrified he was actually feeling. The tip Mr. White’s dick bobbed in Jesse’s peripheral vision, so it must’ve been working, at least.

“Last change. You’re going to sit still and do as you’re told, Jesse, _understand_?”

“Yes… Sir, Mr. White.”

Mr. White slid his thumb on Jesse’s tongue again, applying pressure until Jesse’s mouth was open wide enough for him to fill the space with his cock. Instead of wrapping his hand around the back of Jesse’s head to control him, this time Mr. White pinched Jesse’s nose and pulled— managing to force him down to the base while restricting his airflow even more. Mr. White was becoming crueler by the second, Jesse realized, the only purpose of this was to mock him for his previous complaints. 

Mr. White was completely in control, no longer could Jesse slide over the dick at his own pace—he realized he was simply a hole, a toy for his teacher to fuck into. _Jesus, he is trying to make me his whore_. Jesse tried to ignore how much his own cock _stung_ — he couldn’t be getting hard from this, he just _couldn’t_. Instead, he focused on the pain in his wrenched-open jaw, and the pounding of Mr. White’s cock on the back of his throat. He held his thumbs in his fist so tightly he thought they would break, knowing the trick couldn’t suppress all of his gagging, but trying desperately anyway.

Mr. White seemed like such a pussy in class, with his stupid button-ups and dopey haircut— Jesse never expected the degree of violence he put into fucking his student’s face out of someone like him. His hips snapped relentlessly, and his hands clasped around either sides of Jesse’s head now, as to keep still so he wouldn’t miss his mark as he continuously thrust into him. Jesse has been so consumed by his teacher’s groans that he hadn’t realized he had begun to whine himself— yet he was unable to process if his whines were those of protest, or of arousal.

Jesse lost track of time. Even when his eyes weren’t closed, his view was still blurred by fatigue and the tears that edged his vision. He all but gave up on stroking his tongue against Mr. White’s dick, his only mission was to keep his mouth open wide enough that his teeth wouldn’t catch Mr. White by surprise. Mr. White moved one of his hands around Jesse’s throat as his desperation mounted, and he somehow managed to thrust into him even deeper, harder, and faster than before. Jesse closed his eyes, hoping that the added enthusiasm meant his teacher was approaching climax, and it would all be over soon.

Though his ears were ringing with the slap of flesh, nothing could distract him from the pulsing feeling against his tongue as Mr. White finally came deep in his throat. The grunts and tugs meant nothing to him, every inch of his body was completely consumed by the sensation of hot slick filling his throat and the seemingly endless shudders along the underside of the cock pumping it out. All he could do was sit patiently and try to suppress the tears of embarrassment from slipping out again.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. White softened his grip and removed his hand from Jesse’s throat, allowing his jaw to flop open as Mr. White slid his dick out of his student’s mouth. Jesse wouldn’t look up, but from the creak of the desk and the deep exhale from his teacher he could envision him leaning against the desk and adjusting his glasses, ever so casual. Jesse couldn’t begin to brush it off like Mr. White had. He hadn’t even bothered to close his mouth, and spit—foamed from the thrusting—began to pool and drip from the edge of his lips. His eyes were dead and despondent, shifting in and out of focusing on the linoleum tiles in front of him—Jesse felt exhausted, _all I fucking did was sit here though, right? Why do I feel like I just got hit with a fucking freight-train?_

“Jesus, don’t you know you’re supposed to swallow?”

Jesse realized the cum had started to leak from his throat now too, speckling the likely already-disgusting tiles. Now that it has made its way over his tongue, he could really taste the salt-bitter flavor, but the worst part was the thick, mucous texture. He fought off the urge to gag. Swallowing what he could, he slipped his tongue over his lips in an attempt to clean it off. Why was it such a huge effort just to wipe his fucking mouth with the heel of his sleeve? “What, are you gonna _‘deduct points’_ for that?”

Jesse saw the teacher scowl out of the corner of his eye. “Just… clean it up.”

“You don’t want any evidence left of your kid-fucking romp, huh?” Jesse started to push himself off the floor, wobbling with one knee still planted.

The look on Mr. White’s face was one of pure rage. “Again, _Jesse_ , you came to me.”

 _Seems like_ you _came_ in _me, though_. “You still fucking said yes.”

“As did you. Don’t play the victim with me, you little—”

“Come on Mr. White? You wanna insult me, don’t you? You wanna call me a whore or something, huh? Am I right, _bitch_?” it took a second for Jesse to realize he finally had started to cry again. “Just fucking do it, how much worse can this get, right?”

Mr. White clenched his teeth so hard Jesse could’ve sworn they would break and re-tucked his shirt. “Settle down.” He spoke out of barely parted lips. “It won’t get worse, Jesse, I promise. Just— keep quiet.”

 _Is this supposed to be comforting? Jesus, it feels more like a threat._ Jesse, who was still limp but fully standing now, had no choice but to nod weakly in acceptance.

“Now, remember, do not tell _anyone_ about this—not your family, or guidance counselor, or even your friends.”

 _Fucking, duh._ He was talking to him like he was a child, not someone who’s throat he had just slaughtered. “Church, yo.” Shame coursed through him, it wasn’t like he wanted anyone else to know anyway.

“’Church?’”

“I’m just like, fucking agreeing with you, okay?” Jesse explained, dragging his hands down over his face in exasperation. “I’m not gonna fucking spill.”

“Good. I can’t go giving ‘extra-credit’ to everyone.”

 _Sure_. Jesse rolled his eyes. _Why’s he still seriously referring to it like that_ , _he really was a fucking loser_. “Fine, great. So, am I gonna pass then, Mr. White?”

He almost looked surprised at Jesse’s question. Like he forgot that this was _legitimately_ for extra credit. “Ah, yes, of- of course. I’ll see what I can do, son.”

The nickname made his skin crawl.

At the end of the year, Mr. White still failed him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Test & Recognize by Seeka— specifically the Flume remix/rework. I felt the vibe of it and some of the lyrics fit well for this fic!  
> Remix (for the vibe) - https://youtu.be/wMzIHuWh_I0  
> Original (for additional fitting lyrics)- https://youtu.be/54_0TLv70DE


End file.
